


Artist's Apprentice

by orphan_account



Category: JoJo no Kimyouna Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I thought it would be cute if Josuke started learning how to draw and asked Rohan to teach him, so this happened, here you go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What is it this time?

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be just shameless smut, but it ended up being mostly shame.  
> It will probably get porny in future chapters, but for now it's just awkward sexual tension and what have you.

“What does a delinquent like you want with drawing lessons anyway?” Rohan grumbled, folding his arms across his chest and leaning back against the doorframe.

“I thought it could be fun!” Josuke replied, laughing nervously as Rohan raised a skeptical eyebrow, “I mean, I’ve started drawing a lot recently and…it’s really fun! Umm…I’m not very good yet though, so basically…I thought maybe if you taught me…Oh! Not that I could ever be at your level, but if you taught me, then maybe I…” Another icy stare from Rohan quieted Josuke’s rambling.  Instead, the younger man began absentmindedly fussing with his hair. That _god-awful_ hair of his, Rohan thought, resting his forehead on his hand, brow furrowed, sighing deeply.  Surely the hoodlum was up to _something_ , right? It had to be some sort of trick. Though admittedly, Rohan was curious as to just _what_ exactly Josuke was up to this time. And he’d be damned if he didn’t find out.

“Well, if it’s no good, then I guess I’ll leave you alone,” Josuke conceded, shoving his hands into his pockets as he turned to make an exit.

“I didn’t tell you to leave,” Rohan interrupted sternly, “You’ve already wasted this much of my time. At the very least, I should get to have a good laugh at your shitty drawings.”

“Hey, don’t call them shitty when you haven’t even seen them yet!” Josuke whined, sounding genuinely offended, “I’m starting to think asking you for lessons was a bad idea to begin with!”

“If you’re really serious about being an artist, you’d show some more resolve. Otherwise you’re just an even bigger waste of my time,” Rohan spat, “Not to mention you ought to show a bit more courtesy after asking me for a _favor_ and everything. Now get inside”.  Josuke nodded wordlessly, as if in defeat, shuffled into the house, and let Rohan close the door behind him. Without any need for prompting, Josuke followed Rohan all the way to his studio, where the impatient man sat down at his desk chair and, with a deep sigh, reached out his hand.

“Come on, show me your sketchbook already,” Rohan sighed with annoyance, “Let’s see what we’ve got to work with”. 

“Right, okay!” Josuke fumbled around nervously in his bag for a few moments before pulling out a rather beat-up looking spiral notebook and presenting it proudly.  Rohan’s nose scrunched up in disgust at the mere sight of the thing. Somewhat hesitantly, Rohan reached out to take the notebook and began flipping through the dilapidated pages.  Well, the drawings weren’t _quite_ as terrible as Rohan had been expecting, but they certainly weren’t good by any means either.  The linework was sloppy, the proportions were inaccurate, there were smudges and eraser marks everywhere, and it certainly didn’t help that the majority of drawings were of that rather oafish fellow Josuke was always hanging around. Rohan couldn’t be bothered to remember his name at the moment. The rest were rather uninspired renderings of trees, or cats, or whatever other mundane object Josuke happened to encounter. There was one of Koichi, too. That one wasn’t so bad.  Josuke waited with equal amounts of excitement and nervousness as Rohan perused his sketches, providing Josuke with only quiet, judgmental sighs.

“Well, you definitely suck,” Rohan announced at last, causing Josuke to pout, “but I suppose it can’t be helped if your source of inspiration is this dull. Is your life really that boring these days? You can’t find anything better to draw than your idiot friend?” He tossed the notebook back to Josuke and stood, gesturing for Josuke to take his place at the drawing desk, which he obliged.

“I like drawing Okuyasu!” Josuke protested, “He never sits still for me though…”

“That so?” was the extent of Rohan’s reply. Josuke may have opened his mouth to say something, but was stuck silent when he realized Rohan had slipped his suspenders off his shoulders, and was in the processes of removing his shirt.

“What are you doing??” Josuke asked, sounding not so much flustered as genuinely confused.

“You need a proper model,” Rohan stated plainly, tossing his shirt aside.

“F-fine, just keep your pants on at least,” Josuke stammered in response. This time he did sound a bit flustered, though he was definitely trying to hide it. Rohan could help but chuckle a bit in response. He had _planned_ on keeping his pants on, but when Josuke was trying to tell him what to do, well, that certainly changed things. Not to mention that hearing Josuke flustered made him feel like he was winning whatever twisted sort of game it was they were playing.

“Ha! Do you really think that _you_ get to decide reality?” Rohan scoffed, “take a good look!” And with that, Rohan divested himself of any remaining clothing before Josuke could manage to blink. Josuke, meanwhile, was at a loss.

“I want to know your potential, Higashikata Josuke,” Rohan said, his voice carrying a rather serious tone, “If you can’t make a beautiful drawing using me as the model, then there’s no hope for you at all.” Josuke managed to nod, trying to ignore the blush creeping onto his face. Rohan glanced one more time at Josuke’s sorry excuse for a sketchbook.

“You can use some of my sketch paper for now, but you owe me for it,” Rohan decided, “And next time, you bring your own.” He wasn’t sure if he should mentally kick himself for insinuating that there would in fact be a next time.  Trying to avoid thinking about any future regrets this encounter might bring, Rohan pulled up a chair and sat down as naturally as he could.

He sat just a little bit too close to be comfortable. Close enough that Josuke could practically feel the warmth radiating from his body, see the way his chest rose and fell with each breath, and smell the surprisingly delicate aroma of his soap; all of which Josuke figured must be part of the experience of “reality”.  Now admittedly, Josuke had stolen a few passing glances at Rohan’s physique before.  For crying out loud, the man walked around with his belly on display and his pants half falling down most of the time, so really, who wouldn’t take a good look?  This, however, was the first time Josuke was able to stare so intently and unashamedly at the other man’s body. Rohan was actually a bit delicate, as though he were carved from marble, if, perhaps, the sculptor had been somewhat overzealous with the chisel. Rohan was a little on the scrawny side, after all. But his skin was smooth and radiant, and there was something pleasant about the way his posture seemed completely effortless. Josuke did his best to focus on rendering the curve of his jawline and the shadow across his neck, and ignore the way his heart began racing and his breath hitched.  About half an hour passed as Josuke worked tirelessly; drawing furiously, erasing meticulously, observing, re-drawing. Frustrated, passionately. All the while, Rohan’s eyelids fluttered gradually lower, granting him an uncharacteristically serene visage. This was the first time Josuke had ever seen the older man looking so vulnerable, his guard so completely down. For a moment he actually hesitated, not wanting to disturb Rohan’s peaceful state by showing him the completed drawing. Only for a moment though; he was here for a reason after all.

“Rohan-sensei,” as soon a Josuke spoke, Rohan’s judgemental scowl returned, “Well, uh, how’s this?” Rohan snatched the sketchpad with an air of impatience and held it up at arms length, narrowing his eyes. As much as Rohan hated to admit to himself, there was something rather compelling about Josuke’s drawing.  It still gave the impression of inexperience, but there was a sense of determination and careful attention to detail as well. It had a certain seriousness and focus to it that the previous drawing had lacked. Maybe Josuke had some real potential after all. As Rohan continued to stare at the drawing, his eyes following every pencil line, he couldn’t help himself from imagining Josuke’s eyes tracing each line of his body in turn. He felt his skin growing oddly warm at the thought. It suddenly seemed very urgent that he put his clothes back on before launching into a full critique. Not that he wouldn’t have otherwise. For some reason, Josuke felt the need to avert his eyes as the other man hastily dressed himself.

“Well, Josuke,” Rohan said as he leaned over the desk, perhaps a bit closer to the boy than he had intended, but there was no need to be worrying about that right then, “I can see you’re paying more attention to proportions, but they’re still far from perfect. These shadows would look better if you made them darker. Your linework is still atrocious, but nothing but practice will change that.” They both did their best to ignore the way Rohan’s arm brushed up against Josuke’s a little bit with each gesture.

“So…you’re really gonna teach me then?” Josuke asked nervously, not quite sure how to read Rohan’s tone.

“…Yeah,” Rohan crossed his arms indignantly as he spoke, “But only until I figure out what it is you’re really up to.”

“Aww come on, you’re still goin’ on about that?” Josuke whined, his whole body slumping in protest, “I told you the truth already! I promise I’m not up to anything weird!” Rohan only grumbled under his breath about all of Josuke past transgressions as he escorted him to the door.

“Don’t forget to bring your own supplies next time,” Rohan added, once he’d managed to herd Josuke out  of his house.  Josuke smiled earnestly in response, causing Rohan to shudder and reflexively slam the door.

Rohan sighed. He really ought to get back to his own work now. He didn’t have time to worry about something like whether he had gotten carried away, or let his guard down to much, or experienced some sort of temporary lapse in judgment.

All he needed to do was draw. All he wanted to do was draw.


	2. Josuke is an Honest Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rohan and Josuke go to a café to do some observational drawing. Rohan is still skeptical about Josuke's intentions and Josuke does his best to win his trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just thought I'd throw it out there that I'm proofreading these myself, so constructive c&c is quite welcome.

           As it turned out, they had never actually agreed on a time for a second lesson.  With this in mind, Rohan was able to hold out hope that Josuke would get distracted, find some other source of amusement that didn’t involve Rohan, or else forget about their arrangement completely. Still, Rohan found his eyes wandering towards the sketchpad on his desk with increasing frequency.  Josuke had taken his own beaten up notebook with him, but left all of Rohan’s supplies and paper behind, portrait and all. Granted, Rohan probably would have throttled the boy if he had done otherwise.  Nevertheless, Josuke’s drawing was still sitting on Rohan’s desk in the exact place he had left it, because Rohan simply could not be bothered to move it elsewhere.  Anyone other than Kishibe Rohan might have felt a tinge of narcissism from staring so much a picture of themselves.  On the other hand, Rohan felt…well…what exactly was he feeling? ‘Curiosity’ was probably the word that made him the least uncomfortable using. He was _curious_ about Josuke’s potential as an artist, and about the kind of art he could make under Rohan’s guidance. That was the extent of it. A loud knocking on the door cut through the silence, as well as Rohan’s hope.

            “Back so soon?” Rohan hummed sarcastically as he swung open the front door to reveal an eager looking Josuke.

            “I would have been back sooner, but I wanted to practice a bit on my own first,” Josuke laughed, reaching into his bag to pull out a brand new sketchbook, which he proceeded to shove in Rohan’s face.  Rohan took a moment to sneer at the boy before begrudgingly accepting the sketchbook and flipping through the first few pages of drawings.  There were a few self-portraits, but mostly just more drawings of that Okuyasu punk. Well, Josuke was certainly improving in the technical aspects of his artwork, his subject matter was so stale it made Rohan want to groan out loud.  The wannabe artist in question was currently looking up at Rohan expectantly and slowly scooting towards the door as if he was waiting to be invited inside.

            “Come on. We’re going,” Rohan announced, handing Josuke his sketchbook back and turning around to pull the door shut behind him.

            “Huh? Where are we going?” Josuke asked, sounding a little bit annoyed, mostly from not knowing what Rohan was up to.

            “If you have a problem, then leave. Otherwise just be quiet and follow me,” Rohan made a sort of haphazard hand motion that was something in between a dismissive wave and a beckoning gesture. Josuke accepted it as the latter and followed after him.

*** 

            “A café, huh? So you really just wanted to take me on a date?”  The look Rohan shot him in response was so threatening that he called out Crazy Diamond on sheer self-preservation reflex. “I was just kidding!” he held up his hands defensively. Rohan toned down his gaze somewhat.

            “I was planning on coming here today anyway,” Rohan assured him, his tone still somewhat venomous, “Why should I have to change my plans just because you decided to show up unannounced?”

            “Oh, all right,” Josuke said, seeming to accept the explanation, “So what are we gonna do here?”

            “You’re going to draw, of course,” Rohan pressed his fingers to his temples, voice thick with impatience.

            “And you’re gonna teach me!” Josuke beamed in response. Rohan simply groaned in annoyance at Josuke’s stating of the obvious as he found them a table and sat down. Being the immature brat he was, Josuke ordered himself a smoothie. Rohan on the other hand, opted for a more sophisticated espresso beverage.

            “All right, listen up,” Rohan instructed once they were situated, “You’re going to draw the other people in this café, but be quick about it. Don’t worry about accuracy for now, but try to notice each person’s unique qualities. For instance, their movement, their mood, their deepest fears and ambitions and personal struggles. These are all things that make up reality, do you understand?”

            “I think I get the idea, but I don’t know how I’m supposed to tell that much about someone just by lookin’ at ‘em…” Josuke complained.

“Well, for someone like you, that much is probably hopeless,” Rohan concluded, “Just try to capture as much of each person’s essence in a simple gesture as possible.” Josuke nodded dutifully, brandished his pencil, and got to work. At first he was a bit hesitant and slow, but his drawing pace became gradually faster and more enthusiastic. However, as soon as he noticed Rohan’s persistent, gaze on him, he stopped completely, looking up at Rohan and frowning slightly.

            “Hey, could you like…not stare at me so much?” Josuke complained, “You’re making me kinda nervous…can’t really focus like that, y’know?”

            “Ah, sure,” Rohan agreed. He did his best to divert his gaze elsewhere: his drink, the other customers, the café’s décor, etc.  Unexpectedly, Rohan was having quite a bit of trouble keeping his eyes off Josuke. Of course, it was only because Josuke had told him not to look at him, and he hated listening to Josuke, but still, it was rather annoying.  For the time being, Rohan busied himself with taking quiet little sips of his drink.  He found that he had reached the bottom of his cup far too soon, and just sort of awkwardly mouthed the cup’s rim for a while. Eventually he resigned himself to resting his chin on his hands, closed his eyes and let his mind wander. How exactly was it again, that he had ended up at a café, sitting across from someone he hated like this?  Why was he just letting Josuke lead him around like this? Before he could reach any sort of rational conclusion, Josuke’s voice interrupted his thoughts.

            “Is this enough?” Josuke asked. Somehow he’d managed to scoot his chair closer without Rohan noticing. Rohan began paging through the sketchbook without feeling the need for any verbal response. The drawings started out pretty sloppy and awkward, but after a couple pages, they started getting more free and confident. Rohan flipped through a few more pages and discovered that, at some point, Josuke had grown bored of the other café-goers and just started drawing Rohan. At that same point, the drawings gained a new sense of energy and had an almost affectionate quality to them. They were really quite nice. Rohan slammed the book shut and handed it back to Josuke.

“Yeah, these are actually pretty decent. You’re keeping up a good act, I’ll give you that much,” Rohan droned halfheartedly, causing Josuke to flinch slightly in response.

            “You’re still convinced I’m up to something?” Josuke said, pointing towards himself in a rather innocent gesture, and sounding a bit exasperated.

            “The more you talk like that, the more suspicious you sound,” Rohan accused, “You discovered a newfound passion for drawing and you want art lessons. From me. You still expect me to believe that’s all that’s going on here?” Josuke hesitated for a moment, a sinking expression taking over his face.

            “…If you really don’t trust me, just use Heaven’s Door to read what I’m thinking,” Josuke pouted, shoulders slumped and eyes averted.

            “I refuse,” Rohan replied flatly, “That just wouldn’t do at all. I’d much rather hear you admit what you’re up to with your own mouth. Besides, Heaven’s Door won’t work to read an experience I’ve shared with someone.”

            “Oh, I get it,” Josuke announced, as if he’d just discovered something that should have been plainly obvious all along, “You’ve got _trust issues_.”

            “ _Excuse me?_ ” Rohan hissed, desperately trying to maintain his composure.

            “It’s driving you crazy that you can’t just read what I’m thinking, isn’t it?” Josuke taunted, leaning in close for emphasis. Rohan looked aghast, and he couldn’t even deny it. The damn brat had caught him off guard.

            “Okay, okay, I’ve got it,” Josuke declared, feeling very clever, “From now on, I’ll be sure to tell you what I’m thinking, okay?”

            “Idiot, why on earth would I want that?” Rohan practically growled.

            Josuke ignored him and just kept on rambling, “I really just tried drawing on a whim, but I ended up liking it! A lot! And…and I really wanted Rohan-sensei to see my drawings…and to be my teacher. I mean, you’re kind of a weird guy, but you’ve got a lot of passion and dedication to your work, so…”

            “You’ve got to be seriously fucked up if you want me as a role model,” Rohan, mumbled, not really meaning to say it out loud. He wished he could take back the words as soon as they were out of his mouth.  Josuke was silent, but the look on his face was a sort of sad, understanding expression that made Rohan a bit apprehensive.  For a moment, it looked like he wanted to say something, but was still fumbling over the words in his head. Rohan took the opportunity to interrupt him first.

            “Well, I think that’s enough for today,” Rohan said dismissively as he stood up and pushed his chair in.

            “If you say so,” Josuke seemed to know better than to challenge him at this point. And that was it, they went their separate ways without any further parting words.

           Rohan had been honestly hoping all along that this was really just one of Josuke’s schemes. At least that was something he knew how to deal with.  The reality turned out to be much more confusing and stressful.

           When he got home he took a good, long shower, as if he could really wash away the intense feeling of unease the day had left him with. As it turned out, he couldn’t.

            He had a nagging impulse to draw Josuke. Sighing, he sat down at his drawing desk and reached for a pencil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking that Rohan is probably used to people idolizing this sort of projected image he's created of himself as a mangaka, but it's probably really weird for him to have someone know him personally and look up to him as a real person. *shrug*
> 
> Anyway, expect porn next time.


	3. Get a Feeling So Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rohan insists that Josuke pay back the favor by modeling for him and things just kind of escalate  
> aka the sexy times you've probably been waiting for.

             It had been exactly 16 days since the café incident, and Josuke had yet to show his face in front of Rohan again. Rohan couldn’t help but wonder if maybe he had pushed Josuke away a little too much. If maybe, Josuke had gotten a little too much of dealing with Rohan and had finally given up on whatever it was he was after. Or if perhaps he had seen the little bit of Rohan’s hidden self showing through and been scared off. Rohan supposed he would never know for sure now if Josuke’s intentions for serious or some sort of ploy. In any case, if Josuke never wanted to show his face again, it was probably for the best. Dealing with Josuke’s personality could get quite exhausting, and he was little more than annoyance and a distraction. Yes, surely it would be much better if Josuke stayed away for good this time.

             Right?

              Then, as if summoned by the power of his thoughts alone, there was a familiar knocking on his door. Rohan didn’t even bother to welcome him in, just swung the door open and let Josuke follow him in on his own. At least Josuke had the manners to close the door behind himself, that was something.  Well anyway, if he was here, Rohan might as well have some fun messing with him, right?

             Rohan made eye contact for the first time by means of a rather icy glare and let his voice out slow and steady, “I hope you’re not expecting me to keep giving you drawing lessons for free. Eventually you’re going to pay me back, right?”

             “With…friendship?” Josuke offered, sounding hopeful.

            “I think you should model for me for a change,” Rohan suggested, smirking, “That would be fair, don’t you agree?”

            “Well, I guess I don’t really have a problem with that…” Josuke pondered, “Wait, I don’t have to get naked or anything, do I?” Rohan took a moment to consider. He rested his hand on his forehead and peered up at Josuke between his fingers, eyes narrowed.

            “How about just your shirt? That should be fine, right?” Rohan decided. It would probably be for the best of the boy kept his pants on. _For now_. Rohan did his best to pretend his train of thought did not just make that turn.

            “Alright….well….did you wanna start now?” Josuke asked, looking uncharacteristically shy. Rohan nodded and took a seat at his desk. Josuke fumbled as he undid his buttons, glancing over at Rohan a few times. Meanwhile, Rohan was staring at Josuke intently. Nervous as he seemed to be about the situation, Josuke was being surprisingly cooperative. Rohan wondered if he might feel better if Josuke had rejected the idea. He really couldn’t complain about the current turn of events though, because _damn_ Josuke was well built. That fact was always blatantly apparent, but Josuke’s normal attire did not even begin to do him justice.  He was starting to wish he had asked Josuke to undress all the way after all, but there was no use regretting that now. Josuke sat himself down in one of Rohan’s chairs as Rohan sketched away, pausing every time Josuke moved to reposition himself.

             “Sorry, do you need me to not move around so much?” Josuke worried, stiffening up his posture suddenly.

             “Just move normally. That’s part of reality, after all,” Rohan replied, his drawing hand momentarily stilled. Josuke seemed relieved, and sunk back naturally into the chair, hands in his lap, twiddling his thumbs. Once his nerves subsided, Josuke really did look perfectly comfortable in that chair.  A little _too_ relaxed even, as if he might just doze off at any moment. Rohan’s mind started to wander as he filled in the details of Josuke’s face. Once again he found himself wondering about Josuke’s true intentions. Was he truly being motivated by his artistic aspirations? Or perhaps it was by some stubborn attempt at friendship.  Then there was the one thought that had been at the back of his mind the whole time, the possibility he didn’t want to acknowledge. Most likely because he was afraid of being wrong. It might be the thing that finally sent Josuke away from him for good.  And maybe that scared him a little bit too. Nevertheless, he’d much rather chase Josuke out of his life than admit wanting to keep him in it.

            “I get it now, I see what you’re up to,” the accusation seemed to just float right out of Rohan’s mouth.

            “Aw come on, give it a rest already—”  Josuke sighed, resting his chin on his folded hands.

            “You’re here because you _like_ me, right?” Rohan stared Josuke straight in the eyes, watching as they widened. He had expected Josuke to be flustered, maybe even disgusted. A pause.

            “You finally figured that much out?”

            Oh no. No no no no. He was not prepared for this reality.

            “How could you…think I would….expect….that….” Rohan attempted to respond.

            “So all this time, you couldn’t bring yourself to believe that I would come see you because I wanted to?” Josuke was finally starting to piece together the situation, but he didn’t look nearly as pleased with himself as Rohan would have expected. What was that look anyway? Sympathy? Pity?

            “Why would you?”

            “I…I do, I like you, okay? I actually like you, and I’ here because I want to see you, so stop worrying.”

            “How could you tell me to stop worrying? After saying something like that…” Rohan tried to protest, but Josuke’s bulky shirtless frame was already wrapped around him.  Rohan couldn’t even remember that last time he had been hugged by anyone, let alone someone as big, clumsy, warm, or gentle as Josuke. His immediate reaction was to panic. He would have grabbed Josuke by the front of his shirt, had he been wearing one, but he had to settle for pressing his palm against Josuke’s bare chest and pushing him away. Rohan managed to back Josuke up all the way to the wall. Feeling like he had the upper hand, Rohan firmly planted a hand on either side of Josuke’s head, and brought their faces centimeters apart—a gesture he meant to be intimidating.  Clearly the action didn’t have the intended effect, because in an instant, Josuke closed the distance between them.

             Rohan felt a fluttering in his chest, an aching combination of affection and defeat. Josuke’s tongue snuck out to gingerly trace Rohan’s bottom lip. Rohan reflexively opened his mouth in response, submitting to Josuke’s eager explorations.  Josuke’s hands were about as clumsy as Rohan expected, but his touch was warm and confident. His fingers trailed across Rohan’s exposed belly and around the curve of his back, pulling him closer. His grip was strong, but not forceful—just secure and maybe even reassuring. Inevitably, Rohan lost himself for a moment, relaxing into Josuke’s embrace and enjoying the taste of his mouth.  His hands skimmed across Josuke’s body like the surface of water, afraid to delve any deeper.

            Josuke added to the tension by fiddling with the hem of Rohan’s shirt and looking up at him coyly, biting his lip in a way that begged for permission to continue.  That simple action had Rohan downright craving more of Josuke’s touch, and Josuke was aching to touch him. Rohan undid the pen shaped clasps on the front of his jacket, and Josuke took the cue to slide it the rest of the way off, then quickly doing away with his shirt as well. Without hesitation, Josuke pulled Rohan close to feel their bare skin pressed together, and breathed a soft sigh onto Rohan’s shoulder. He began pressing hungry kisses onto Rohan’s collarbone and up his neck, teeth grazing his sensitive skin occasionally, and continued along the side of his jaw line. Josuke’s hot breath tickled Rohan’s ear as he ghosted his lips over the lobe, tugged at it slightly with his teeth, and finally ran his tongue along the whole curve of it. Rohan shivered, apparently powerless, still.

             “This is nice…” Josuke whispered, pulling Rohan impossibly closer and running a hand through his hair.  Rohan had to bite his lip to suppress a whimper.  He fought hard to resist the urge to nod in agreement, because yes, it really was so fucking nice.  Josuke seemed to be following through on his promise to always share his honest feelings or whatever it had been. _Doubly so,_ Rohan realized, as he felt an unmistakable hardness pressed against his stomach. This whole time, Rohan had been so focused on Josuke that he barely realized how hard he himself had gotten. It was too late to try to hide it. Josuke was holding Rohan by the waist and slowly rolling his hips against him.

             “Just so you know, I’m not exactly prepared for…this type of situation,” was about all that Rohan could think to say in that moment. It took a few seconds for Josuke to get the implication, but his eyes momentarily widened when he did.

             “S’okay. I’m fine with just this much…” Josuke ran his hand gently over Rohan’s chest as if to emphasize his point.

             “Are you, now?” The slight pause in Josuke’s ministrations had brought Rohan back to his senses just a bit. He had let Josuke have the upper hand for far too long. If he was going to get through this encounter without dying of shame, he at least needed to be in control of the situation (or else Josuke was not going to remember a whole lot tomorrow, courtesy of Heaven’s Door).

             “H-hey, what are you doing?” Josuke asked nervously as Rohan began undoing his pants button,

             “Is this okay?” Rohan said, sounding intensely serious, his hands tugging at the waistband of Josuke’s pants.

              “I…Yeah, just…You’re not gonna hurt me, right?” Josuke stammered.

             “Can you trust me?” Rohan paused, looking up at Josuke.

             “…Yeah,” Josuke breathed out. Rohan pulled Josuke’s pants down to his ankles in one swift motion.

“             Good. Keep your legs together for me,” Rohan’s voice was more reassuring than it was commanding—softer than he had meant it to be, and certainly softer than Josuke was used to hearing. Josuke nodded quietly and did as he was told, bracing himself against the wall.  Rohan noticed Josuke’s air of nervousness and felt like maybe he should say something comforting, or promise to be gentle. Not that he ever would say anything of the sort.  Instead, he continued wordlessly, removing his own pants and turning Josuke around so he was facing the wall.

              Rohan took a deep breath, spat into his hand, and used the saliva to slick up his own dick. He gripped Josuke’s hips and slowly slid his length between Josuke’s muscular thighs.  Josuke seemed to relax a bit, loosening his shoulders and releasing a deep sigh. Rohan began in a slow rhythm, taking in the sight of Josuke’s toned back. Rohan reveled in pressing his hips against Josuke’s firm ass at the end of each thrust.  As he pulled back, the head of his cock caught on the underside of Josuke’s balls, making Rohan inhale sharply, and Josuke twitch.  His hands trailed in admiration over Josuke’s taught abs before reaching down to grab a fistful a pubic hair, tugging slightly. Rohan took hold of Josuke’s dick, smearing the slick bead of precum in circles around the tip with the soft pad of his thumb.

             “Mmm…Rohan,” Josuke sighed. The sentiment shot straight to his heart, of all places. The last thing Rohan wanted to feel was affection. He did his best to swallow the feeling down, hard, raking his fingernails across Josuke’s flesh. He was moaning despite himself as he thrust shamelessly between Josuke’s legs. Josuke on the other hand, having been shameless all the while, was making plenty of lewd noises that only served to arouse Rohan further. Mostly they were the kind of throaty grunts and guttural moans that Rohan would have expected from him, but every so often there was a breathy sigh, a whimper, a half-choked back sob, that would set Rohan’s blood on fire. Rohan bit down on Josuke’s shoulder in an attempt to keep his own voice down. Josuke’s whole body tensed in response, legs tightening around his dick. He shoved his fingers in Josuke’s mouth and let him swirl his tongue around them for awhile until they were sufficiently wet, and then reached down to slick up his dick again.

 

            “Rohan…!” Josuke gasped. His muscles tensed and quivered, shaking free any sense of composure Rohan had left. Rohan’s movements became increasingly frantic, and his breath was coming in sharp gasps. He leaned forward so that his chest was pressed against the heated flesh Josuke’s back, and let out a little pleasured moan at the added contact. Josuke showed his appreciation by starting to buck his hips into Rohan’s touch.  Rohan pumped Josuke’s cock as he continued grinding against his ass.

            “Rohan, I’m gonna…” was all the forewarning Josuke could get out before his words were lost to desperate moans. Josuke’s hot semen filled Rohan’s hand. Rohan took the opportunity to smear the substance between Josuke’s thighs. The added lubrication and the lewdness of covering his own dick with Josuke’s cum was enough to send him over the edge. After a few more thrusts, he shuddered with release, shooting his load all over the wall and Josuke’s stomach. 

             “Fuck-“ Rohan cursed. Somehow he had allowed himself to be completely overcome by Josuke, by the sheer bliss that existed between his thighs. The salty sweet smell of Josuke’s sweat drove him ever wilder than he would ever want to admit.

             Josuke turned to face him again, grabbed him by the shoulders to pull him in for a kiss, and there was nothing Rohan could do to stop it. At that point it occurred to him that Josuke had submitted to him so completely and so willingly, and Rohan wasn’t quite sure how to feel about that.

             “Thank you” Josuke said, beaming.

             “Why the hell are you thanking me?”

             “Just…because”

             Rohan’s hair fell in loose, inky strands over his face. Josuke looked powder fresh in comparison. It made Rohan feel vaguely irritated.  The saccharine smile on Josuke’s face and the gentle way he brushed Rohan’s hair to the side also irritated him.  Rohan must have made a particularly sour face just then, because Josuke mirrored it with a pout. Rohan’s expression softened, mostly because he wanted to laugh. Josuke’s smile returned though, and he kissed Rohan rather sloppily on the mouth. He pulled away, staring at Rohan expectantly, apparently waiting for some sort of reciprocation. Rohan obliged despite himself, grabbing him rather roughly by the back of the neck, but just barely ghosting his lips against Josuke’s. That was all the response Josuke needed apparently, and he pulled Rohan into a hug. Rohan could hear Josuke’s heart pounding rapidly. He felt his chest slowly rise and drew a deep, shaky breath.

             Rohan hated how good it felt to have Josuke’s strong arms wrapped around him. Hated how safe it felt to rest his head on Josuke’s shoulder and melt into the warmth of his chest. He hated that eventually, he might have to admit he didn’t really hate it at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it took me awhile, but I finally got another chapter together. I'l probably do one more after this, and then I'll move on to some other fics I've started....


End file.
